A2. JUSTIFICATION Dynamic Leadership: The primary function of the Administrative Core (ADM) is to provide strong consistent scientific leadership and to enunciate and execute a clear vision for the scientific direction of the Rose F. Kennedy IDDRC at Einstein. This will be achieved through active maintenance and constant re-evaluation of the six scientific Cores that provide the fundamental infrastructure of the center. The leadership will ensure prioritization of access to these Cores for IDDRC investigators, will consistently monitor Core utilization and cost-effectiveness, and ensure Core optimization and modernization through a system of continued evaluation and quality-control. The leadership will promote the activities and successes of the center and its investigators through dissemination of IDDRC work via our website, internal and external publications and dissemination through national media outlets. The leadership will coordinate and focus efforts around four identified thematic areas of IDD research strength. They will organize and manage a vibrant colloquium and mini-workshop series to promote investigator collaborations and community outreach. The leadership will administer a pilot grant program that will draw new investigators into the field of IDD research and provide seed funds for new innovative work from our established investigators. The Director, Dr. Walkley is an internationally recognized authority in IDD research with proven leadership skills and the requisite passion and determination to relentlessly advance and evolve the agenda of the IDDRC. He will take primary responsibility for executing this vision. He will consult with his associate director. Dr. Foxe, and leverage the collective expertise of his five key advisory committees to set a strong successful and vibrant agenda for the RFK-IDDRC. He will advocate at the highest levels of the college administration to guarantee the prominence of IDD research efforts at Einstein.